Sokka is a Man
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: Sokka and Suki are having trouble getting pregnant, and Sokka wonders if it's his fault. Sukka.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar (unfortunately)**

* * *

"So?" Sokka asked anxiously as his wife walked through the door.

Suki shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oh"

Suki sat down on the mat next to Sokka. She knew he was disappointed.

Sokka and Suki had been trying to have kids for years now, but for some reason they weren't able to. It had been fifteen years since the war against the Fire Nation, and all of their friends had children. Zuko and Mai were the first having a boy five years after the war ended. They didn't have any more after that though. Mai was more miserable than normal during her pregnancy and vowed never to go through that again.

Then it was Katara and Aang who had a girl the year after. Now, the two of them had five kids. _Five_. This bothered Sokka to think his little sister and the Avatar had that many kids together, and he couldn't even have one.

Toph finally settled down only four years ago, and now _she_ had a little baby boy. Toph of all people beat Sokka to having a kid.

It didn't help that almost all of the Kyoshi Warriors were having kids now. Sokka's best friend on the island, Naota, just announced that his wife was pregnant.

Sokka put a comforting arm around his wife who buried her head into his shoulder. He could tell that this was taking a toll on her as well. She had been afraid that she was the reason they couldn't get pregnant and that something was wrong with her. Sokka was beginning to wonder if it was her too but didn't say anything. He knew it would devastate her more.

"You know how I was worried that I was the reason?" Suki asked, almost as if she was reading his mind. "Well, I asked the doctor what he thought, and he performed a test. He said that it was highly unlikely that I could never get pregnant. He said we were just having trouble."

Well, at least it's not that they couldn't get pregnant. And then a thought struck Sokka, _What if he was the reason…?_ Sokka shook it off. That idea was ridiculous. There was no _way _that it was his fault. Sokka was a man. A real man. Real men don't have those kinds of problems.

"Sokka?" Suki asked seeing she was getting no response.

"Huh? Oh, well that's great! Maybe we just need to keep trying." He kissed her on the forehead and jumped onto his feet. "In fact…" he offered his hand to Suki and pulled her to her feet. "…we should try right now!"

Suki had a confused look on her face. "Really? Right…now?"

Sokka had a huge grin on his face. "Yes! Right here, right now." He planted a kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you say?"

In response, she swooped in and deepened the kiss.

-------

"Anything?" Naota asked.

Sokka shook his head in defeat. "No, not yet."

The two were currently hunting in the forest of Kyoshi about a mile away from the village.

"Do you think that there is…something wrong?"

"Nope. The doctor said Suki was healthy."

Sokka stopped as he heard rustling by a nearby bush. His friend turned around and looked at him as if asking there was something over there, and Sokka nodded and motioned for his friend to come over. As Sokka approached he saw the creature.

"Never mind. It's just a gopher-rat. It's no good," he said.

"Did you ever think that _you_ were the reason?" Naota asked.

Sokka paused for a second forgetting about their previous conversation. "Pshh no. I mean, there's no _way_ that it's my fault, right?"

Naota shrugged. "I wouldn't say there's _no_ way. It's happened before."

"Yeah, but not to me. I mean, I'm Sokka of the Southern Watertribe. These things just don't happen to me."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

Seeing the conversation was over, they continued their hunt deeper through the forest.

"Maybe it's 'cause it's so cold," Naota broke the silence.

"Wait, what?" Sokka asked.

"You know, it's so cold in the South Pole maybe your guys froze up."

Sokka slapped himself in the forehand.

"What? It sounds plausible."

"Then how could the other men of my tribe have kids?"

Naota thought for a second. "Maybe they had super-sperm?"

"Okay, stop. This conversation is over."

"It'll help you feel better if you talk about it."

"No. Men don't _talk_ about their feelings. That's what girls do. You and I are men! So we are done talking about this."

"If you say-" Naota began before Sokka shushed him.

"I hear something," he whispered.

Soon enough the wild deer-boar ran out in front of the two. Sokka threw his boomerang, hitting the animal in the head. _Success._

----

"I am a _man_. I am _a _man. I am _the _man. I…am a man." Sokka was currently muttering to himself, convincing him that he and Suki were going to have a kid. They _had_ to have a kid. They just did. He wouldn't love Suki any less if they didn't, but he wanted a child to call his own; preferably a boy, but either would do.

Sokka wondered if Naota was right. What if it _was _his fault? "You're being ridiculous Sokka. Look at this delicious looking deer-boar _you _killed. How are you _not_ manly enough to have a kid?" He soon entered the house and looked into the mirror. "Look at you, Sokka. You are a warrior. You are a proud warrior at that. You are also a buff and attractive warrior." He smiled at his reflection. "You can do this."

"Sokka, are you talking to yourself in the mirror?" Suki asked from around the corner.

He grinned sheepishly. "What? Me? Pshh no, that's ridiculous Suki. I think you're just imagining things."

She shook it off, and looked at his kill outside on the deck. "I see you got something."

"Your provider has provided, m'lady," he bowed in a jesting manner.

Suki giggled at her husband. "Well, _provider_, you're not done yet. That needs to be cookable for later tonight."

Sokka straightened up and smiled. "Speaking of tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to try again."

Suki's face grew more serious. "You think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but I just have a really good feeling about tonight."

----

About a month had passed since that night, and Suki was off to see the doctor again; hopefully returning with better news than her past visit.

Sokka was sitting on the same mat as last time overlooking the scenery from their house. They really had a nice view of the small village. Sokka spun around almost tripping over himself as he stood up at the sound of the door opening.

He didn't even ask when Suki entered; she knew his question.

A huge grin spread across her face, and Sokka knew before she even said it. "We're pregnant."

Sokka pounced on her and showered her face with kisses.

He then let go of her and began strutting around the room, arms stretched up in victory. "I did it; I'm a man!"

He then directed his next congratulations to his "troops". "You did it boys. Job well done. I knew you had it in you."

Once Sokka finally calmed down the couple began talking about things that were going to happen.

"You're going to have to do a lot of things for me, Sokka," Suki explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I won't be able to help train the young, aspiring Kyoshi Warriors."

"Another one of the girls can do that though, can't they."

Suki smiled softly, "I'd prefer it if they were still learning from me, since the trainees almost always have only one instructor. It's tradition."

Sokka looked confused.

"…So I was planning on citing the instructions and having you perform the motions for them."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Suki's smile grew wider. "Remember, Sokka, you have to follow all of our traditions."

Sokka's face dropped. "What?"

"That means the dress and make-up and everything."

"Suki," Sokka whined.

"Please, Sokka, just do this for me."

Sokka was about to argue. "But…I can't wear that make-up, Suki!" He saw disappointment on her face. "Ugh, fine!" he agreed in defeat.

He began reciting to himself under his breath. "Sokka, you _are _a man. You are _the _man! You are the _man!_"

* * *

I read an article on MSN about guy's reaction to pregnancy, and one of them was similar to this. Immediately I thought, "SOKKA!" And thus, inspiration came. I actually read this article and had this idea a while ago, but recently it's just been begging me to finally be written. I really had fun writing this though, since this was my first hardcore Sukka story. I might have to write more hardcore Sukka in the future.

---puttingpentopaper---


End file.
